


Heimweh

by ada



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Family Reunions, Gen, Post-RE6
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1512044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ada/pseuds/ada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después del largo viaje, era hora de volver a casa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heimweh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amandabeicker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandabeicker/gifts).



> Post-RE6, así que contiene spoilers.  
> Escrito para [](http://amandabeicker.livejournal.com/profile)[**amandabeicker**](http://amandabeicker.livejournal.com/) en el [](http://aisinfronteras.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://aisinfronteras.livejournal.com/)**aisinfronteras** 2012\. _Heimweh_ es una palabra alemana que significa añoranza por el hogar.

Apenas hacía un mes que había regresado a suelo estadounidense después de un año fuera; un año de servicio en la república de Edonia. Un año marcado por tragedias y la locura del ser humano, si es que no se había acostumbrado ya. Chris sólo recordaba otro período de su vida igual de horrible; y, sin embargo, de pie en aquel porche todo parecía lejano y distante. No lo suficiente como para olvidar, pero la atmósfera ayudaba a dejar que sus pensamientos se apartasen de lo sucedido en China. Las luces de colores brillaban a lo largo de la calle, una fina capa de niebla cubría todo con una bruma ligera mientras los copos se iban acumulando en las esquinas del jardín delantero. La noche era fría, y a pesar de todo le gustaba la sensación helada sobre los pómulos.

Chris no recordaba la última vez que había estado allí; pero estaba seguro de que había sucedido muchos años atrás. La casa de su infancia volvía a tener forma ante sus ojos, y parecía tan viva como cuando Claire y él correteaban delante del porche y se lanzaban bolas de nieve. Tocó el timbre con suavidad, y segundos después oyó unos pasos y una risa cálida al otro lado. La puerta se abrió de par y en par y allí, en el rellano, Claire le dio la bienvenida con una sonrisa.

Había vuelto a casa.

-

Chris todavía se preguntaba si merecía aquella acogida. Tras haber desaparecido durante seis meses, perdido en los bares de mala muerte de aquella ciudad de Europa del este y comportándose como un auténtico animal, lo primero que esperaba recibir al volver a su país habría sido un guantazo de Claire. Y de Jill, probablemente. Sin embargo, un mes atrás su hermana se había presentado en el aeropuerto y le había recibido con un abrazo, más alguna lágrima silenciosa. No descartó algún que otro golpe sobre el pecho e insulto, pero todo había estado bañado por su sonrisa y la mirada acuosa que no escondía su alegría.

Y allí estaba ahora, un mes y poco más después de su regreso en la antigua casa de sus padres para celebrar una Nochebuena más acogedora que las de años anteriores. Claire se había mudado allí de forma provisional después de que sus padres fallecieran, y poco a poco había hecho algunos arreglos y reformas. La casa todavía tenía aspecto envejecido; pero Chris lo apreciaba más así, pues le recordaba a tiempos más tranquilos y felices. La decoración navideña también ayudaba a darle un encanto especial, con el árbol que brillaba y relucía al fondo de la sala de estar y el fuego de la chimenea crepitando, rodeada por guirnaldas y alguna estatuilla barata y ridícula con motivos navideños.

Chris casi se había olvidado de cómo ser una persona normal que celebra en familia una fecha como Nochebuena. Pero la sensación de estar de vuelta le gustaba.

-

No había visto a Sherry Birkin desde su último encuentro en China y Chris se alegró francamente de verla sana y salva. Evitó preguntar sobre Jake Muller, aunque ella le informó de forma muy breve que sus caminos se habían separado después del incidente en China, y que sospechaba que estaba en Oriente Próximo. De nuevo, Chris no quiso ahondar en el tema, aunque tenía la seguridad de que sus caminos y el de Jake volverían a cruzarse – y de que Sherry esperaba que así fuese. No pudo contener la media sonrisa ante lo irónico que resultaba aquello. Por suerte, Sherry cambió de tema rápidamente y los dos comenzaron a ayudar a Claire con los preparativos de la mesa. La joven estaba entusiasmada con la idea de celebrar Nochebuena junto a Claire. A Chris le costaba recordar a veces que esa muchacha (o mujer más bien, a pesar de su aspecto engañoso) había permanecido durante años encerrada en laboratorios y con el único consuelo de las visitas de su hermana. Por una vez desde había salido al mundo real tenía la oportunidad de celebrar Navidad como una persona corriente.

Cuando veía a Sherry y a Claire juntas, con una sonrisa en los labios y esa mirada que Sherry siempre dirigía a su hermana, Chris se preguntaba con una sonrisa para sí mismo si no tenían a una nueva pequeña Redfield en la familia desde hacía ya mucho tiempo casi sin haberse dado cuenta.

-

Leon fue el último en llegar, y con él en la misma sala Chris sentía una cierta empatía que sólo había compartido con Jill: como si estuvieran fueran de lugar en un ambiente tan hogareño después de todo lo que habían visto y vivido. Sherry y Claire conseguían mantener ese aire de cercanía y familiaridad que ellos tres habían perdido, como si fueran peces fuera del agua cuando no estaban metidos en alguna misión para intentar salvar el planeta de los malditos monstruos, virus y guerras.

Al igual que Sherry, Chris no había vuelto a encontrarse con Leon después de los sucesos de China; y aunque todo había quedado arreglado, el enfrentamiento de ambos todavía permanecía grabado en su memoria. El nombre de Ada Wong no salió en ningún momento de sus labios y centraron la conversación en temas más ligeros y relacionados con lo que Claire había preparado para esta Nochebuena. Mantener semejante conversación con Leon era incluso más surrealista de lo que Chris podía haber pensado.

Sin embargo, allí estaban conversando frente a la chimenea de forma tan natural. Casi como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, a pesar de que su único vínculo era Claire. Los desastres de la humanidad tenían una curiosa forma de acercar a dos extraños que, por lo demás, apenas se conocían.

-

Junto al reencuentro con Claire, volver a ver a Jill había sido la parte más difícil de su regreso a Estados Unidos. Estaba seguro de que Jill, estando dentro de la BSAA, habría sabido de su desaparición en Edonia durante el año de servicio que había pasado allí. Ya sabría todo lo sucedido con Finn, con Piers. Todo. De alguna manera, Chris sentía que le había fallado y que estaba avergonzado por todo lo que había pasado. No había sido un buen capitán, y su respuesta fue desaparecer y emborracharse. ¿Era ése el compañero de Jill Valentine?

Chris se preparó para recibir una mirada de reproche; un saludo frío, quizás. No sabía qué esperar; y tenía miedo. No como el que atacaba en situaciones límite, sino una sensación fría en el centro del pecho. Miedo a ser juzgado o rechazado por Jill, la misma persona que había dado su vida para salvarlo tiempo atrás. La misma persona que no soportó haber perdido una vez.

Ese miedo se esfumó cuando los brazos de la mujer le rodearon en un abrazo a su regreso.

Un mes después, allí estaban sentados en las escaleras del porche de la casa de los Redfield. La puerta entreabierta dejaba escapar el olor de la cena casi terminada, el calor acogedor que desprende un hogar y un sonido suave de pasos y risas mientras Claire y Sherry hablaban con Leon. Jill estaba cobijada bajo un abrigo grueso con el cuello tapado por una bufanda tupida que le llegaba hasta la barbilla. El vaho helado se escapaba de sus labios con la respiración, y notó la punta de su nariz, un tanto enrojecida, fría como un témpano de hielo cuando ella se acercó hasta su rostro.

—Feliz Navidad, Chris —susurró ella junto a su oído, una sonrisa esbozada en el rostro. Chris le devolvió el gesto, dándole un beso suave en los labios.

—Feliz Navidad.

Por fin había vuelto a casa.  
****

**-fin-**


End file.
